Moonstripes destiny
by Cinderblaze of ThunderClan
Summary: A regular apprentice or she seems has a great destiny will she fulfill it or will she fail?


Perouloge:

A magnificent tabby tom strolled out of a shadow. "Greetings, Eaglestorm." "Greetings,Lionstar." The Brown and white tom replied "I suppose you are seeking guidance? If so follow." At that the tom raced off with a struggling Eaglestorm in the dust. He finally slowed to a stop. Thousands upon thousands of cats were gathered around a dark tom. They all seemed to say "Help! Dangerous times ahead!" A light she-cat padded forward and whispered "Only a stripe of moon will save the clan."

Chapter 1

Moonpaw got a glimpse of the new warrior Flamewhisker with his head held high his Muscular but graceful body bringing him to a patch of Sunlight which made his fur look on fire all except his paws which were white. All the SHe-cats were mooning over him blushing when he speaks to them. I was one of the ones mooning over him embarrassing myself . Perhaps it would be better to avoid him so I can focus on training . "Hi,Moonpaw." Deerpaw ,my brother, mewed. "Oh, hello Deerpaw." I replied "Well, enough chit-chat Tigerface wants you." He meowed "Oh,okay thanks!" She padded off. Was walking so fast she ran straight into Flamewhisker. Why him? She silently yowled "Sorry,Flamewhisker." She finally said relieved when she saw his eyes sparkle with amusement "I did not know that I would be used for a landing pad when I turned into a warrior!" He purred. She purred back "Er... sorry again I'll see you later." I scampered away trying not to embarrass myself Tigerface was waiting with Lillystream and Redpaw "Finally," Red paw hissed "Sorry, I literally ran into Flamewhisker." I apologized "clumsy excuse for a cat." Muttered Redpaw "Don't mind Redpaw he woke up on the wrong side of the nest." Lillystream purred. Respaw hissed. "Today we are working in pairs two warriors will come and join the mock fight as you ally." Tigerface explained when we got to the training hollow "So like a paired hunt only a paired fight?" I asked "Yes, but you don't know who your partner is he or she will pick." Tigerface explained. We wated for about five minutes till they padded out. Just my luck she groaned inwardly Flamewhisker. It was Flamewhisker and larkflight "Okay choose your partner. She looked down at her paws oh StarClan let Larkflight pick me to her relief Larkflight chose first and chose me. "Okay first pair to get pinned loses. Ready set go!" I leap at Redpaw Redpaw he dodges and I land in dirt he pinned me to the ground but I wasn't giving up that easy with all my might I fling Redpaw off and crouch and spring pining him down he paws me in the face with sheathed claw.

Flamewhisker pov

I watched Moonpaw pin Deerpaw to the ground. I leap on her she turns around startled she lost her balance and fell. I pinned her to the ground and look at her she was struggling to get free. She was so beautiful her silver silver body bouncing to get free her forest green eyes glimmering with amusement... wate amusement?

Moonpaw pov

Moonpaw could tell he was caught off guard and Larkflight had Deerpaw pinned so I used that moment to fling him off she pounced and pinned they won Moonpaw growled triumphantly as Tigerheart yelled "Moonpaw and Larkflight get first pick from the fresh kill pile!" "Mouse-dung!" Redpaw hissed. Flamewhisker padded over to me "well fought ." He meowed "Th-Thank you." I stampperd. I walked away. Lillystream padded up to me and said "I thought Applewhisker mooning over larkflight was bad but Flamewhisker is worse than him." I was shocked Flamewhisker likes ME?

Chapter 2

Flamewhisker pov

Flamewhisker glanced at Moonpaw grooming herself. Her silver pelt shown Deerpaw was talking to her as he padded up "and Rainstar said-" he broke off when he saw Flamewhisker pad up with a vole in his mouth "Er...Moonpaw?" She looked up "Hi Flamewhisker!" She meowed she brightened him up "Hi Moonpaw wouldyouliketosharethisvole?" I studdered "Would you like to share this vole?" Her eyes lit up "Of course!" She replied I settled down so close that our pelts nearly touched "Er...Moonpaw I'll tell you the story later." Deerpaw meowed and padded off.

Deerpaw pov

That was odd he thought. Flamewhisker asking my sister to share prey and then sit so close their pelts touch? Only mates do that! If he hurt my little sister I'll shred him! Oh carp I didn't get to tell her our warrior assessment is tomorrow nuts! He finally drifted to sleep.

Moonpaw pov

This feels nice thought Moonpaw I can be myself. Flamewhisker got up and stretched "well tome to hit the moss."he yawned and walked off

(Not good at jokes from the author.)

When I got to the den Redpaw was excited! REDPAW excited this has to be good "What's so exciting?" I asked "we are going to be made warriors!" He yells. I flop in my den and sleep hit me like an acorn falling from a tree.

Chapter 3

Moonpaw pov

"Come on Moonpaw we don't have all day!" Tigerface hissed "Comeing!" I yelled and ran into the clearing. We were walking to sky oak when we stopped "ok your hinting alone and you will be seen and judged by your mentors." Tigerface explained. We nodded "okay, Moonpaw you will hunt by Shadowclan border and stay in your territory. Redpaw you have Windclan border and Deerpaw you have to hunt near here. Okay remember you will be judged. The best of luck now go and meet here!" We spreader out. I was near the boxer and picked up a vole smell in a Bush I slowly crept towards it I gathered my weight on launches wiggled them and leaped on it delivering the killing bit. I sent a silent pray to StarClan and searched again.

I caught two mice one vole and a squirrel. Rainstar called the usual calling and I was named moonstripe Freelance was named Deerpelt and Redpaw Redfur we were all warriors two moons passed by.

Flamewhisker pov

Flamewhisker noticed the Tom's pad after Moonstripe especially Redfur. After they were named warriors he's been hunting with her every chance he gets I fetched a mouse off the pile and toward were SHe was sitting with Deerpelt "Hey guys mind if I sit?" I asked "Of course." Deerpelt replied I settled down next to Moonstripe "Thank you." After a little while Redfur padded over and dipped his head "Flamewhisker, Boldheart needs us for a patrol." He meowed. "Tell him to give me a chance to eat!" I snapped. It startled them. "O-oh k." Redfur mewed. Moonstripe looked like she was about to claw my face off "Don't worry Redfur tell boldheart I'll come instead." Moonstripe meowed "Okay!" That brightened him up. I was hurt she was supposed to support me not him. Deerpelt looked at me and basically hissed 'hurt her and I'll shred you!' And got up and walked away leavening a ad tom and one mad Moonstripe "Why did you say that!?" She hissed I shrugged "Well until you tell me don't talk to me!" And she got up and walked off to find Redfur. I sighed and shook my head. She hates me.

Chapter 4

Redfur Pov

Well I did not expect this the patrol had five warriors on it Jayflower,Applewhisker,Larkflight,me,and Moonstripe. We were padding down the hill Riverclans scent was strong. A whole patrol was marking scents on our side of the border

Moonstripe pov

Moonstripe was furious with Flamewhisker he was being such a jerk and these idiots think they can cross our border. "What are you doing on Thunderclan territory!" I hissed. "This is RIVERCLAN territory!" Yowled a cream and Brown tom named Rippleclaw. "You'll have to fight for it!" I yowled and launched myself at the tom he was startled . I raked my claws across his face. He yowled in pain. I pinned him down and hissed "Get off our territory!" I bit his ear he howled in pain,shock and rage "Riverclan, retreat!" My warriors gave them one last bit and Riverclan retreated. I yowled in triumphant. "Lets go home and celebrate!" I meowed. They all agreed and we went home. When we got home Flamewhisker was sharing tounges with Willowheart I pretended that it didn't hurt so I sheared tounges with Redfur.

Flamewhisker pov

Flamewhisker could tell that she was hurting. He didn't like shareing tounges willowheart .

"Willowheart I have to go!" I finally said. "Oh,er..Okay."she meowed. I went over to Moonstripe and hissed "Meet me by the lake!" She looked up and nodded. I raced out of camp and slowed to a stop by a lake. It was a perfect lake was so beautiful. And then I had butterflies in my stomach. I heard a sound and saw Moonstripes pretty pelt and the butterflies vanished. "You wanted me?" She whispered. I said "I want you by my side everywhere I go I love you Moonstripe!" She looked up her eyes bright with love "I love you too always have always will." She purred I purred back. We entwined our tails walked back to camp pelts brushing.

Chapter 5:SURPRISE

Moonstripe pov

Two moons passed when flamewhisker and I admitted our feelings we went everywhere together did everything together. "Ouch my stomach hurts!" I yowled "Go see Eaglestorm." He meowed back "okay." I padded to the den "Eaglestorm!" I called "What is it?" He asked "My stomach hurts!"I mewed "Okay come lay down." He directed and I obeyed "Hmm... your expecting Flamewhiskers kits." I was bursting with joy. Wate until until Flamewhisker finds out he'll be a great father.

Flamewhisker pov

Moonstripe padded out of the den she had a look of excitement on her face she bounded toward me. "Flamewhisker meet me by the lake bring two mice with you. "Okay." She bounded out of camp what was that about? Flamewhisker shrugged and went to the fresh kill pile and got two mice. "Hey, why do you have two mice?" His heart dropped it was Redfur "Er.. ones for me ones for Moonstripe." I replied he bristled. I hurried out of camp and raced through forest and skidded to a halt by the lake Moonstripe was there . "Hi, Moonstripe." I meowed "Sit down." She mewed. I sat down. She sat down and took a deep breath and said "I have to move into the nursery, Flamewhisker." What!? I'm going to be a father! That's great! I got up and entwined our tails and said, "That's wonderful! You'll be a great mother!" She purred "You'll be a great father!"

Moonstripe pov

I was soooo excited a mother! Wow! I'll tell mother first than brother after father! Oh,they'll be wonderful! "Mother!" I yowled "Yes, dear." She replied. I'm expecting Flamewhiskers kits!" I whispered. She looked at me and smiled, "They will be wonderful kits . Your getting so big I'm so proud!" She meowed "Don't tell father or Deerpelt please!" I yelled "Of course." She replied. I dipped my head and padded over to Rainstars den. It was dark I could see her talking to Boldheart " Who should we take to the-" he broke off as I meowed her name "Come in, Moonstripe. What is it?" She meowed "I-I wanted to know if I could be pulled from my warrior duties. I-" Boldheart stopped me and growled "No you can't just do your duties and do them only when you want to do them." "As I was saying I'm expecting Flamewhiskers kits."I hissed Boldheart looked embarrassed "Er.. sorry." He muttered "Yes, Moonstripe, your a queen now." I dipped my silver head to the black tom and the gray she-cat. I walked out of the den and padded over to the nuresy. "Hi Larkflight." Larkflight was expecting Applewhiskers kits. "What would you like?" She asked "A nest I'm moving in." I replied "Yay, Moonstripes going to have kits she's moving in!" Jayflowers kit Gorsekit yowled his sister cuffed him around the ear and said "You've always had a crush on Moonstripe!" Gorsekit bristled and leaped on Flowerkit "Liar!" He yowled. The two kits tussled. I chuckled. "Come on, there's an empty nest there." She said I could tell SHe was exhausted. I curled up in my den. Sleep hit me. Heatherstar walked up to me in my dream and said, "only a stripe of moon will save the clan." And she disappeared and I woke up in my nest.

Chapter 6 : the kits

Flamewhisker pov

Everyone was rushing to the nursery I finally got there I've been worrying what if it went wrong? What if Moonstripe died? Oh, StarClan let here be okay. "Flamewhisker come meet your kits." Kinkfrost the medicine cat apprentice stated. "Are they okay? How's Moonstripe?" I asked and she answered "Go see." And I did I couldn't believe what I saw five beautiful kits with their lovely mother. One was pure white with fire colored feet, one was a silver and white, one was all ginger with one white paw, one was sliver,one had a white ear and was gray. "Come and see your kits Flamewhisker!" Moonstripe meowed. "We have two Tom's and three she-kits. The one that it's feet look like fire is a SHe-kit also the ginger one and the sliver and white too. The rest are Tom's I figured the one with ginger paws can Blazekit and the ginger one is Firekit the silver one is Skykit and the white and sliver one is Silverkit and Mousekit is the gray one." She meowed proudly. "They have wonderful names I'm so proud of you!"

The next book is called Moonstripes kits! I hope you liked it! It was my first fanfic!


End file.
